The Split 4 The Return of Cosmic Rust
by Airstrike
Summary: Cosmic Rust is spreading amongst the Transformers... Can Sam and Martin find a cure? Only one way to find out! I do not own the Transformers OR Cosmic Rust... Only the two humans Sam and Martin. Coz we rock. Oh yes we do. Nerr. :P


Quite Simple with the title really. My story set is called The Split. They all connect even the ones not with the same name. I thought I'd put The Split 4 on here first... since the others arn't really good in my eyes... I'll put them on here eventually I guess...

The Split 4 - The Return of Cosmic Rust.

* * *

The sun set in the east, as Martin roamed the rooftops looking for Sam and Leo. "Where are you…" he said to himself as he jumped another dimly lit rooftop, approaching a dark shadowed object in the distance.  
"You sure he won't look here?" whispered Sam as her and Leo hid in a broken water tower "Relax! He doesn't even know this place exists," replied Leo lying down on some boxes. Sam continued to be on her guard "And besides if he find us, we'll ambush him. But he isn't going to find us Sam" added Leo taking off his katana swords and putting them down beside him. Sam looked round at the entrance, seeing a moving shadow approach "Doesn't he?" said Sam blankly, seeing Martin come towards them. Leo jumped and hid behind the boxes, as Sam took out her swords ready for an ambush. But then she suddenly had an idea. Martin looked around outside of the tower, then he spied Leo's blue bandana behind some boxes inside. As he went in to look, Sam put her swords away and applied some spike pads to her knees and arms, then she jumped at the wall and crawled up it to rest on the ceiling darkly shadowed out of view "O come on!" said Leo standing up as he was found and Sam wasn't "I got ya Leo! Now it's your turn!" replied Martin ending the game of ninja hide and seek. Leo glimpsed upwards, and then he looked at the time "I think that's enough training for today," yawned Leo as the sun fully set and the darkness of night began "Yeah ok. But where's Sam anyway?" said Martin looking round. Leo smiled evilly and pointed upwards. Martin raised an eyebrow and looked up at the wooden ceiling, just as Sam let go of the roof and pounced on him "Rawer! Ninja Attack!" she said landing on him. They all laughed and Sam put the spikes away, as they all agreed on a great nights training. "Next time it's your turn!" said Sam as they walked out of the small wooden water tower "Yeah I know… But no hanging on the ceiling!" replied Leo seeing Martin stretch and yawn. Sam smiled and they all jumped into a nearby ally.

* * *

But, on the other side of town, a shadowed figure was driving the streets looking for them. It turned a corner sharply, and continued driving as a rusted Auto-Bot sign flew off its bonnet and fell to the ground. As set of traffic lights came into view, its tracking device suddenly jerked and cut out "O come on!" said the car as it started to guess on where it was driving. It's engine spluttered and let out black smoke from the exhaust, as some thunder rumbled in the sky above. It jumped the traffic lights and sped on ahead, towards The Empire State Building.

* * *

"So what was my time? I think I did pretty well seeing as you two we're hidden together in a water tower on the other side of town" said Martin as he walked the sewers with Leo and Sam "Erm… 5 minutes and…36 seconds. And 20 milliseconds but I don't think they count." said Sam looking at the stopwatch she had round her neck. She reset it as Martin celebrated a great time "How did you know about that place? Leo said no one knew about it besides him." asked Sam "Heh… Raph told me about it ages ago. He said it's the best place to hide in a game of hide and seek…" replied Martin as the continued to walk in the green coloured sewer water. "Ok guys meet me here tomorrow for the next lesson. Tomorrow we're going to improve your invisibility. So here, same time, same place" said Leo as they approached the Lair door "Alright. See you tomorrow!" said Sam as her and Martin kept walking "And don't be late this time!" shouted Leo as they grabbed their skateboards from the nearby wall and ran to jump onto them at speed "Don't worry!" replied Sam speeding off "We will!" whispered Martin as they both sniggered. They sped down the long sewer pipe with Sam's music on doing tricks with certain parts of the tune. As they sped down the sewer tunnel they reached a set of railings "Hey Martin! Watch this I've been practising!" shouted Sam over the music as she jumped onto the railing and grinded them to the end "Well done! You finally learned your balance!" clapped Martin as he did the same. Sam took a bow, then she went back to do it again.

* * *

They grinded the long rail for a while, then they reached a ladder to the street above. "Come on lets get back" said Sam as she jumped off her board and grabbed hold of the ladder. They ascended to the street above. But as they did, more thunder sounded, and hail came plundering down onto them "O no!" shouted Sam as she shielded herself with her skateboard as the hail turned into a heavy rain storm "Run for it!" laughed Martin as they both ran down the roadside. But as they ran, a dark car spied and slowly followed them…

* * *

"This way! Man I just got my wheels repainted as well! It cost my loads!" shouted Sam as they ran round a corner, the rain still plummeting down on the bottom of their boards "Sam…I think we're being followed" said Martin seeing the dark grey coloured car in the corner of his eye as he almost slid over "What?" replied Sam turning round and running backwards to see what he wanted. She spied the car, and they both took off an ally. The car sped up slightly and stopped at the entrance to the ally, just as Martin and Sam disappeared into the shadows. "Wait!" it suddenly said, making them stop and look round. Sam put her board down and slowly walked in the pouring rain towards the car, seeing the rusted hole in the front of it. As she looked at the car, her mind wandered into her pictures of all her intergalactic friends. She was already soaked with rain, but it didn't bother her at all. "I'm so glad I finally found you…" said the car as Sam approached. As she came out into the rain, a lamppost lit the road. She looked the car over wide-eyed. "What happened to you?" she said quietly as Martin joined her "What is it?" he said his board still above his head "It's Hotshot!" said Sam, eyes still fixed on the car. Martin looked at Sam, then at the car "Erm…2 seconds" he said as he took Sam into the ally's shadows out of earshot "But I thought Hotshot was yellow. That car is grey and doesn't even sound like him how could that be Hotshot?" he whispered completely confused with Sam's diagnosis "This is Hotshot from a different era!" replied Sam "Different Era?! Explain please Sam," said Martin confused still. Sam sighed "You met the Hotshot from the Energon era this one is him in the past, or what I call the Cybertron era. But something is really wrong" replied Sam coming out of the shadows. She walked over to Hotshot and touched his bonnet gently. Hotshot suddenly gasped and jerked backwards, making Sam recoil her hand "Did that hurt?" said Sam quietly as a stroke of lightning cracked behind a nearby building "…Yeah" replied Hotshot coming forward again. Suddenly, his engine stalled "Oh gimme a break! First my tracking device now the engine?!" said Hotshot agitated. Sam smiled "Come on lets get you out of the rain. Martin! Put your board down we're pushing," she said looking over at Martin who was crouching underneath a nearby green dumpster lid "But we'll get soaked! And I just washed my hair!" replied Martin as the rain seemed to get harder "Tough! Now get here and help!" shouted Sam "It's ok Sam I can drive" said Hotshot worrying "How when you have no engine? The rain will only make it worse" said Sam as Martin came into view "Ok…but be careful I hurt easily," replied Hotshot not really sure about the whole ideal. Martin put his and Sam's board on Hotshot's roof and they both pushed Hotshot round the corner to a garage park, where Sam had said she had a garage. She opened it, and a black and red Audi TT was seen. The car had been fitted with a body kit, and almost every part on it was a unique. The wheels looked almost brand new, with a unique tread on them allowing it to grip the road better in any weather. "I'll just move the flaming red Mosquito. Its new paint better not run or I'm blaming you," she said clicking the key button making its lights flash. She started it up and drove it out into the rain as its red lights lit the way, then she got out and her and Martin backed Hotshot into it. "The car isn't street legal Sam" said Martin as they slowly pushed Hotshot into the big garage "What is these days? I saw some guy with a spoiler so big it took up both lanes on the highway!" replied Sam smiling. They went in as well and Sam closed the garage door after herself. "What about your car?" said Martin "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine" smiled Sam showing him the TV screen that was attached to a CCTV camera on the outside. The car was in the middle of the picture perfectly, as it got soaked in the rain. Puddles had now appeared "Flipping vortex it mucks around with the weather" said Martin seeing the rain harden "I love rain! It's just something we learn to live with" replied Sam switching the lights on.

* * *

They both sat down and Sam got some towels, as Martin looked over the dark patches of brown powder on Hotshot "It's…rust" he said scraping his bonnet accidentally chipping a piece off "Don't do that…" said Hotshot quietly, his engine spluttering as he revved up to keep warm. Sam picked up a blue towel and threw it at him "It can't be rust Martin they can't rust! They're made from a special Cybertronion metal that cannot be affected with human things like rust! The only thing I can think it could be is…" said Sam not finishing her sentence "is what? Hellooo?" replied Martin looking up at her as one side of Hotshot's front bumper fell off making him jump. Sam fell into one of her thinking trances, as she thought of possible solutions. "Hotshot have you been back to headquarters yet?" said Sam seriously as she towel dried her hair with a dark blue towel "No…I can't go back like this…they'll think…that I can't look…after myself" replied Hotshot quietly "Does it hurt to talk as well?" said Martin hearing him talk so silently and constantly stopping "…Yeah…" replied Hotshot eventually "You can't go back to headquarters, well not yet anyway. Hotshot. Stay here I need to see something. If my guess is right, you could infect everyone with a serious disease that we can't stop yet" said Sam grabbing her blue denim jacket and car keys "Where are you going?" said Martin standing up "I need to go home for a second. Need to see a TV about a DVD. You coming?" replied Sam opening the garage door slightly so she could slip out and the rain couldn't get in "Yeah alright I wanna see too. You gonna be ok Hotshot?" said Martin grabbing his coat "Yeah…I'll be fine" replied Hotshot "Just don't go nowhere" said Sam "Your funny Sam. Where am I going to go?" replied Hotshot "And try not to rust anymore" added Martin as he turned off the light and rushed after Sam. Hotshot said nothing in response, as he sat there in the dark with his lights on. Suddenly, once of his lights flickered and went out "Oh come on that isn't fair!" said Hotshot to himself as his second light dimmed.

* * *

Sam and Martin ran out into the rain and got into Sam's Audi "Lets jet!" she said as the car skidded round the corner, the rain not really affecting the turning at all "This one's faster then the Skyline" said Martin buckling up in the red racing chairs "That might be because it has a prototype engine and turbo" replied Sam. Martin sat back and relaxed, but then he spied two words on the door in the corner of his eye. Turbonetics and Nitrous Express were printed on the door "I thought Turbo and Nitro were the same thing just one was the American way of saying it…" said Martin as they turned a corner at breakneck speed. They passed a speed camera, but they were driving so fast it didn't react. Martin looked back at it, then laughed seeing not even a flash from it "No wonder you don't get tickets!" he said as they passed a sign saying 'You are now leaving New York. Come back soon!'. Someone had written 'don't' above the last few words in blue spray paint so the sign read 'Don't come back soon!' instead.  
They reached Sam's house quickly, whilst on the way Sam explained what the difference between Turbo and Nitro was. The rain slowly came to a stop as they pulled up. Sam jumped out and opened the door quickly as she ran into the front room. Martin walked in slowly after her and watched as Sam literally threw her entire DVD collection of the old Transformers onto the floor. "Where is it!" she stressed as she searched through the pile "Do you always do that when you need to find an episode?" said Martin as he picked up a DVD case that had landed in front of him. "Old Skool Transformers Cosmic Rust…" he said reading out the title. Sam looked up "That's the one!" she said taking it and putting it into the DVD drive as she grabbed two remotes and jumped onto the sofa. She repositioned herself so she was sitting upside-down, and so the top of her head was on the carpet below. Martin sat cross-legged on the floor and Sam turned the TV on and fast-forwarded the episode rapidly "Hey I wanted to see that" said Martin as she passed a bit "You can watch it later" replied Sam, eyes fixed on the screen. She stopped the disc on a picture of Optimus Prime picking up a smaller red transformer that was covered in dark brown blobs. The smaller transformer had some sort of scope on his left shoulder, and a pale white face. "There it is" said Sam as Martin looked "What is it?" said Martin "It's what I feared. It's cosmic rust. This is bad really bad" panicked Sam "Who's that?" said Martin pointing to the smaller red transformer who Optimus was picking up "Him? Oh That's Perceptor. He helped Megatron with the cosmic rust out of the goodness of his heart. And because Megatron said he would make peace with Optimus if he did. But Megatron infected Perceptor with the rust and forced him to transform into his scope mode. Then he tied him to a bomb, which was due to set off. If Optimus saved him he would be infected, thus infecting the entire auto-bot fleet." replied Sam muting it and pressing the resume button. Optimus picked Perceptor up and took him back to base, where suddenly some of the other Transformers started spouting dark brown blobs of Cosmic Rust "Why did he do that?" asked Martin "Erm… its Megatron? That's what he does?" sarcastically replied Sam. They watched as the rest of the Auto-bots get infected "See. That's why I don't want Hotshot to return. If he does he could infect everybody" Said Sam pausing it again on a part where most of the transformers were now infected with the plague. She stood up and picked up her car keys "Come on. We need to get back to Hotshot," she said turning the TV off with the remote "Awww! I wanted to watch that it looked interesting!" replied Martin standing up. Sam smiled "I told you that you guys were missing something spectacular" she said as she shut the door. She left the hallway light on as she locked up "Why you leaving it on?" said Martin as she checked her automatic garage was locked "Burglars" replied Sam laughing as they walked to the car.

* * *

"So how do we stop something that the others can't touch?" said Martin as they drove back "If I knew that don't you think I would've done it by now? Perceptor used his new creation called Corrostop. There's tons of it splattered all over the Statue of Liberty. It's been there for years! But the virus has evolved since then. I'm worried that if we coat Hotshot in Corrostop it'll just make the problem much worse" replied Sam as they turned a corner into the garage area "Well you can't just hide Hotshot in your garage until he rusts" replied Martin as they got out "I don't intend to." Replied Sam locking her car "I intend to hide him in my garage until he rusts, then I'm going to put him in a jar" she said as they walked towards the door. Before Martin could speak "It was a joke god dammit!" said Sam in a weird accent. Martin opened up the garage "Ok Hotshot I know what's wrong for definite now" said Sam as Martin closed it and turned the lights on "…what is…it?" replied Hotshot, his voice getting worse from the rust "Have you ever heard of Cosmic rust?" said Sam sighing, knowing that he knew what it was. Hotshot jeered backwards slightly "…Tha…that's impossible! Optimus and the others destroyed it I can't have it!" panicked Hotshot remembering the stories Optimus told about the terrible plague of Cosmic Rust that infected the entire Auto-Bot fleet and how he and the others heroically saved the day "Well it doesn't look like they got rid of it very well. Where were you before you started to see it?" Said Martin trying to calm Hotshot down "I was out on a space patrol with Red Alert. We got separated and this…green coloured asteroid flew near me, scratching my side. I…I thought it was…only a scratch so I didn't tell Red Alert when we…met back up again" replied Hotshot calming down a little bit. Suddenly, the other side of his bumper fell off, revealing a huge dark sector where his radiator used to be "I'm too young to die!" he said panicking again "Calm down! No ones gonna die here! And besides…I will before you" replied Sam. Martin looked at her with the 'start explaining' look on his face "I had some dodgy chicken ok?" said Sam blankly "Did you touch Red Alert?" said Sam wondering about him and bringing Martin's attention back to the problem at hand "Yeah…He checked me over when we met up" replied Hotshot. Sam looked up "Where did he go?" said Martin sternly "Back to headquarters…" replied Hotshot still scared of dieing "We need to get him out of there before he infects the entire Auto-Bot fleet!" said Sam standing up and opening Hotshot's door "Ow what…what are you doing!" said Hotshot as Sam rummaged around. She grabbed his radio "Please work!" said Sam to herself as she activated it "This is Sam of Earth calling Auto-Bot HQ. If you hear this transmission please respond! This is an emergency!" she said as Hotshot jeered around like he had an itch "Keep still!" said Sam kicking his side. Hotshot flinched and was still "Sorry…forgot" said Sam remembering, "This is Optimus Prime. Sam please send your co-ordinates…this channel is …hard to respond…will call your mo…" but then the radio cut off completely. "Piece of junk!" said Sam bashing it "Stop it!" shouted Martin as Hotshot tilted to the side to try and get her out before she hurt him anymore. Suddenly, Sam's small silver mobile rang with a strange funky tone "Hello Sam's phone Martin speaking" said Martin picking it up off the table and answering it without even looking at the display "We received a distress call from your area. Please pass the phone to Sam" said Optimus on the other end "Yo Spamhead its for you" said Martin tossing Sam her mobile "Of course it is its my phone. Hello Optimus? We have a situation down here I have Hotshot with me and he isn't looking too good! Is Red Alert there?" said Sam "Yes Red Alert just got back from a mission with Hotshot. What's wrong with him?" replied Optimus "Where is he?" said Sam sternly "Why is that important?" replied Optimus "Just tell me!" shouted Sam "He's in the engine room with Scattershot" replied Optimus after a short silence "Right Optimus this is going to sound crazy but you need to put him and Scattershot in quarantine as well as everyone else who has touched him. You need to section everyone off is that understood?" said Sam giving the orders "You sound like the doctor from Doctor Who" whispered Martin as Sam put one finger up to silence him "Why should I do that? Sam if this is another one of your grudges with Wingsaber…" replied Optimus "This isn't a grudge! I have Hotshot here and he has been infected with something you apparently got rid of. Red Alert has come into contact with him so he's probably infected too" snapped Sam worrying about everyone else not just Red Alert "What has he got that's so deadly?" replied Optimus still not really believing her "Cosmic Rust ok?! Ring a bell Prime! You were meant to destroy it all those years back!" shouted Sam loosing her temper. She slammed the phone shut and clenched her fist to control her anger. "Calm down Sam. Now, what are we going to do here?" said Martin taking her mobile from her before she crushed it into dust "We're going to find a cure. We're going to do something Prime couldn't" smiled Sam. Martin smiled back and they both looked at Hotshot "Why are you two staring at me like that?" said Hotshot nervous.

* * *

"Red Alert meet me in my quarters immediately. Red Alert? Red Alert come in!" said Optimus not getting a reply on his radio. At that moment, Landmine walked in through the right entrance onto the main control deck "Landmine. Where's Red Alert?" said Optimus calmly as Landmine looked up "He went to his quarters with Scattershot. Said he wasn't feelin too well and Scattershot took him there. That's the last I saw of em," replied Landmine "Seal them in" replied Optimus "What? You gotta be kiddin me!" replied Landmine alarmed "You heard me Landmine. They've both caught Cosmic Rust. I can't risk them affecting everyone else!" replied Optimus "But Optimus! If they need help we can't just seal them away! We should help them!" protested Landmine "I'm sorry but until we can find a cure we cannot risk them infecting everyone. Who else has been in contact with them?" said Optimus "I don't know they've been pretty much to themselves today" replied Landmine "Right. I want that whole section closed off and quarantined with everyone who has been in contact with either of them. It's the only way to stop this plague before it affects the rest of us" replied Optimus. Landmine nodded in agreement and turned on the speakerphone. It wailed down the hallways grabbing everyones attention "Listen up people! Anyone who has been in contact with either Scattershot or Red Alert should head to sector C now for immediate medical attention" "Medical attention? For what?" said Jetfire to himself as he walked through the corridors of Sector C "Everyone's there Optimus" said Landmine as Wingsaber walked in "Right. Seal them in," replied Optimus calmly. Landmine hesitated, but then he pressed a red button, sealing off Sector C. "Hey what is this!" said Jetfire as the exits were sealed "They're sealing us in!" shouted Override as a door closed behind her "But why?" replied Jetfire ramming one of the doors "Optimus what is this!" said Jetfire down his radio "It's for your own good Jetfire. You'll thank me later" replied Optimus "But they need me in B block! That spare turbine isn't going to fix itself you know!" replied Jetfire angrily "Optimus! Jetfire has been sealed in with all the sick! We need to let him out!" said Landmine preparing to open the doors "No! He's probably already been infected! If Overrides infected with it then he is!" replied Optimus grabbing Landmines arm before he could open the doors "What's going on?!" said Wingsaber running over "Stay out of this Wingsaber that's an order! I'm cutting off all their communicators." replied Optimus pushing Landmine onto the ground so he couldn't open the sector again.

* * *

"They…they all know don't they?" said Red Alert as he sat in the dark with Scattershot "I don't know…I think…they got an idea. I intercepted a signal from Hotshot and Sam on Earth" replied Scattershot, his arm squeaking as he moved it "Well its just a matter of time now" said Red Alert turning on a light "We tried to stop it infecting the others…it's only a matter of time before they bash down the door and find two piles of rust" replied Scattershot as they sat, watching the stars fly past. A commotion of panic and anger was arising outside, as everyone thought of why they were all blocked in.

* * *

"Right. We need to find a cure and quickly! If Red Alert is infected, then its not gonna be long before he turns into a brown pile of nothingness" said Sam watching the monitor as it started to rain again "Hotshot, we're gonna need a sample" said Martin "Why can't you use my bumper?" replied Hotshot since the bumper was already on the ground. The rust became a darker colour of brown, and Hotshot started to panic again "Hmm… I got an idea" said Sam grabbing the fallen bumper. She took out some grease and her car keys "Martin in the back of my car is a bucket. I want you to drive to the statue of liberty and scrape some of the Corrostop off of it" she said tossing her keys to Martin "How am I meant to do that?" replied Martin "I dunno.. Improvise! And don't you dare scratch my cars paint I just had it permed!" snapped Sam glaring at him "Alright sheesh… women" replied Martin quietly "I'll show you woman…pathetic human" smiled Sam to herself as she put the grease onto the bumper "Did you say something?" said Hotshot. Sam looked at him and shook her head. "What are you doing?" said Hotshot, his voice getting constantly weaker "I'm trying to get the rust off" replied Sam as she rubbed the grease in more. Suddenly, the bumper snapped in two in her hands and crumbled to dust. Hotshot watched and panicked "I don't want to be a pile of rust!" he said trying to start his engine up again so he could escape "Oh be quiet of I'll turn you off. Calm down and stop jerking like that or your gonna knock your other bumper off!" replied Sam getting annoyed by his constant panicking as she picked up the rust and put it onto a small piece of glass to analyse later. Well…she wasn't going to analyse it "Yo Don I need your help topside! Meet me at garage three and erm… bring your microscope. What? Oh no nothing that bad. Just a little problem" said Sam down her phone as she had a conversation with Don "Little?! I'll give you little!" whispered Hotshot trying to start his engine up again "Yeah garage three. Try to get here quickly please? Thanking you! Bye!" said Sam putting the phone down. She looked at Hotshot as he tried to start his engine up, when suddenly there was a knock on the garage door "Who is it?" said Sam "Tis me! Martini!" replied Martin opening it with a bucket full of Corrostop "Well done. How'd you pull that off?" said Sam taking the bucket "Trust me, you don't wanna know! Oh and I stopped by the bakery" replied Martin laughing and throwing Sam a cookie. All three of them chatted for a while, making Hotshot forget about the rust for a while. They spoke about the old days; When Martin and Sam once had a five hour game marathon with nothing but a lot of chocolate and cream soda to keep them going and when Sam visited Cybertron for the first time. But soon the stories became silence as they all focused back to the task at hand. Sam walked over to Hotshot "Sorry about this" she said "About what…?" replied Hotshot. Sam walked slowly to the back of Hotshot and kicked him extremely hard, making his back bumper fall off. Hotshot shouted in pain as Sam picked the bumper up "Thank you!" she said "You're lucky I can't fight back Sam or I would've shown you what that felt like!" shouted Hotshot angrily "Put a sock in it you'll blow a circuit" replied Sam sitting down with the bumper. She snapped a piece off the end and took a look at it through a magnifying glass "So why can't we use the Corrostop now?" said Martin. Sam put the chunk of rusted metal into a ceramic bowl, and then she took a spoon out of a nearby drawer "Watch and you'll see" replied Sam spooning some of the creamy turquoise liquid out of the bucket. "Now. Normally, the Corrostop would erode the rust, making the robot all shiny and new. But…the rust has evolved and gotten stronger since those days, so its not that easy" said Sam dropping the Corrostop onto the chunk. The metal sizzled and smoked, eventually leaving a red liquid in its place "It reacts with it instead of cancelling it out right?" said Martin smartly "You're learning! Thing is I don't know why" replied Sam as there was another knock on the garage door. Sam walked over and opened it, revealing Don, soaked to the bone from the rain "What's the problem?" he said putting his microscope down "Take a look at this" said Sam putting a rust sample underneath the scope. Hotshot sat in the corner silently, hoping he wasn't needed anymore. Don looked into his microscope and zoomed in on the chunk, then he looked up at Sam confused "What is that stuff? It looks almost alive!" said Don "It's Cosmic Rust" said Martin trying to sound smart "We need an antidote Don and fast. Think you're up to it?" questioned Sam "Pass me a vial" replied Don smiling. Hotshot's last headlight was suddenly covered with the brown rust, and his exhaust wobbled and bent as it slowly fell off.

* * *

"Come on Red Alert! Come out!" said Jetfire angrily as he and some of the others that were trapped rammed the door "They're coming!" said Scattershot as he stood up "Who cares…" replied Red Alert as his condition got worse. Scattershot sat back down as Jetfire and the others broke through "There you two are! Now what the heck is wrong with you both!? What is so bad that we all have to be…crikey…" said Jetfire suddenly seeing them both, their backs turned. "I suggest you leave before you make your condition worse" said Red Alert looking round slightly so only Jetfire could see his face "What? I'm not infected!" replied Jetfire alarmed. Scattershot smiled, and pointed to his hand. Jetfire looked at it, seeing the dark brown rust wrapping around it "No… No way!" said Jetfire not getting to grips with it all "Heh…its funny…we're all team mates. We fought together, now we're gonna die together" said Red Alert silently "No…NO! I… NO!" said Jetfire pushing past everyone and running out of the room. Override walked in and sat with Scattershot as the others dispersed. "You shouldn't stay here…you'll make it worse on yourself" coughed Red Alert not looking round "Hey like you said, we're team mates. If we're going out, we go out together" she said smiling "Come on. Let's see how bad it is. You never know, we might find a cure" she said trying to cheer him up. Red Alert shook his head slowly still not looking round "Come on it can't be that bad" said Override. Scattershot looked at Red Alert and nodded "She deserves a look. Come on it isn't that bad" he said trying to comfort him. Red Alert looked up at him, then he turned around so Override could see. Override gasped, as she saw the complete mess he was in. Half of his face had been completely consumed by the rust, and his torso and shoulders had holes in. Where his lights used to be was now a dark blotch of rust. "How long have you had it?" said Override as Red Alert looked away again and put his head in his hands "Since that mission with Hotshot…" said Scattershot answering for him "He wasn't feeling too good in the engine room, and when I checked him out I found that he was infected with this. Seeing that I had touched him I was also infected, so… so we came in here to try and stop infecting others. We were just going to rust away quietly…so we didn't wipe you guys out too…" said Scattershot as Red Alert buried his face into his hands further "Thing is, we nudged Landmine on the way here…" he said quietly "But Landmines still outside the quarantine barrier with Optimus and Wingsaber" said Override "He sent out that message! Meaning…" she added "He could infect the rest of them!" said Red Alert coughing like he had a sore throat.

* * *

Landmine kept working, when he felt slightly dizzy "Optimus? Can I have a break?" he said looking up at Optimus not wanting to say that he felt unwell "No. With the others quarantined we need everyone on hand" replied Optimus "Ahh come on Optimus! I think he deserves a break even a small one!" said Wingsaber as he operated some systems at the side "I said no! Now I don't want to hear anymore about it!" snapped Optimus angrily. Landmine continued to work on the controls when suddenly his vision went burly, then he collapsed on the control panel in front of him "Landmine!" said Optimus running over. Wingsaber ran over too, but Optimus ordered him to move away. He examined Landmine's neck, suddenly seeing the evil brownness of the cosmic rust poking out from his shoulder. "Wingsaber, you need to get to Earth. You're the last one not infected and I don't want to risk your life as well!" said Optimus, having touched the rust "No way I ain't leaving you all here to rot!" replied Wingsaber standing up "Listen to me Wingsaber! Sam needs your help finding the antidote on Earth! You need to help her! Hotshot isn't going to last much longer!" ordered Optimus "Sam?! No way I ain't going! That girls an accident magnet!" replied Wingsaber like a little kid not wanting to go to the doctors "Go! That's an order!" shouted Optimus making Wingsaber jump. He looked at him and Landmine worried, but with a nod from Optimus, he headed towards the escape pod where he took off for Earth. Optimus sighed, and sat down on the floor as the cosmic rust got more and more serious.

* * *

"I think I've got it!" said Don holding a small vial "Argh!" shouted Hotshot as the rust got worse "I hope you have!" replied Sam putting the liquid into a shot needle "Sam! It hasn't been tested yet!" said Martin trying to stop her "We don't have time for that! We need to try it now before Hotshot is dust!" replied Sam injecting the liquid into Hotshot. Hotshot made a few noises as his circuits took the programme, then they fell into a long silence "…Hotshot?" whispered Sam hoping that she hadn't just killed her friend "… …Yeah?" replied Hotshot after a short silence "How do you feel?" said Martin standing up as they all stood there in silence "…Better…" replied Hotshot as he revved his engine up nice and strong. Sam sighed in relief "It works! Now we need enough to help the others!" said Martin smiling. Don nodded and as he made copies, the rust around Hotshot gradually started to disappear. But, the hole in his bonnet where his insignia had fallen out didn't heal up "Stay here" smiled Sam as Don worked "What you doing?" said Martin "Come on I need a hand getting these out" said Sam as she dragged a new bumper out of the back room "These used to be on my Lexus… it should last until we get you back to Cybertron where we can replace your real ones" said Sam hauling the front bumper out "Hey Sam! The back ones dented!" shouted Martin from the bumper room "Get the one above it! There's hardly a difference!" replied Sam as she fitted the bumper onto Hotshot "Thanks Sam. I owe ya" replied Hotshot as Martin hauled the second bumper out "Don't thank me yet" smiled Sam as they all heard jets outside. Sam fixed the back bumper on, and they all went outside to see what it was. To their surprise, it was Wingsaber "What do you want?" said Sam crossing her arms "Hey I didn't wanna come! It's only because the others have been infected and I haven't" replied Wingsaber spitefully. They both looked away from each other, and Hotshot and Martin looked at each other confused "What's up with them?" whispered Hotshot "Must be that time of the month for Sam" sniggered Martin. Sam looked round hearing it "Oh you little douchbag! Come here!" shouted Sam going after him "Run for it! Sam's on the loose!" laughed Martin as he ran. Hotshot laughed, as the last of the cosmic rust was consumed and destroyed by the chip. Don came out and Hotshot transformed, happy to be able to get back into robot mode "I've made enough chips for almost every single person in New York so I think we have enough. One shot of this should clear it, along with any other problems in their systems." he said giving Sam and Martin two devices each "Thanks Don" said Sam getting hers "Well I better get back. Leo don't even know I'm out" he said taking his microscope and heading towards the shadows in the ally across the street "Alright. Oh and could you tell Leo me and Martin can't make practise today? Just say we've got a virus or something" smiled Sam as the sun rose "Wo… we've been up all night" yawned Martin "But there's no time to loose! We have to help the others" said Sam as they all nodded "But I need my sleep! And how are we gonna get there?" said Martin "Sleep on the way!" replied Sam looking up at Wingsaber blankly, and he looked down on her "Just this once" he said transforming. Sam and Martin jumped in, and with Hotshot in tow, they all sped towards Cybertron.

* * *

The space bridge shone technicoloured bolts all around them as they sped further and further into the vortex "Did you bring any food this time?" said Martin as he adjusted Wingsabers seat "Nope. Too busy saving the galaxy" replied Sam as they all sped past an asteroid. They both sat there in silence, when a sudden beep from Hotshot woke them up "Are we there yet?" he shouted, still in tow behind Wingsaber "We'll get there when we get there!" shouted Wingsaber back "Take a left your gonna fly into an asteroid belt" said Sam as Wingsaber jeered left "I know where I'm going" muttered Wingsaber to himself "Oh and you might wanna adjust your trajectory your jeering off course" added Sam crossing her legs and arms "Stop backseat driving! I know my course I've flown it a thousand times before so I don't need someone like you to tell me where to go!" snapped Wingsaber "Well if you keep going this way your gonna hit a…" said Sam calmly not being able to finish her sentence before Wingsaber hit an asteroid, scraping his left wing. Wingsaber panicked for a brief second, then he straightened up again "Asteroid" said Sam and Martin together laughing. They continued on their present course smoothly, with nothing to disturb them besides the constant asteroids that were crashing around them. Finally, with Sam and Wingsaber arguing along the way, they saw a glimpse of Cybertron's first moon, Titus. "Alright. Take a right we don't have time to take the loading pods in. Plus, I doubt anyone's gonna be able to open the hatch for us" said Hotshot as they all sped up, hoping they weren't too late.

* * *

"This isn't looking good at all" said Scattershot as Red Alert lay on the ground dieing "Just hang on!...They'll figure out something" said Override as her own condition got worse "You shouldn't of come here Override…Then perhaps you would've stood a chance" said Scattershot looking up at her "Like I said earlier Scattershot we're comrades till the end" replied Override. Red Alert's visor flickered on and off, as his spark started to get consumed by the rust "Well if we don't do something, The End is going to come pretty quick!" panicked Scattershot as Red Alert tilted his head sideways weakly, his body starting to grow darker as the horror of the cosmic rust's death sequence became a reality.

* * *

"GET IT OFF ME!" shouted Jetfire as he rammed one of the doors trying to get out. The rust started to cover his face, and he panicked even more "No! No it isn't going to get me!" he shouted trying to wipe it off "Jetfire! Thank the allspark I found you!" said Evac walking over, the rust on his face as well "No… Stay away from me!" panicked Jetfire walking backwards in fear "You have to see this! Wingsaber's back with Sam and Martin, and it looks like they have an antidote!" smiled Evac "No! Your just trying to trick me so I rust faster! Keep away from me!" shouted Jetfire shooting at the floor in front of Evac so he would stay away "Jetfire come back!" shouted Evac as Jetfire vanished into one of the open rooms. He sealed the door and Evac sat down, the dark deadly dust now affecting the major joints in his legs.

* * *

"Did you hear that Red Alert? They have an antidote! Your gonna be ok!" smiled Scattershot as Red Alert got weaker "He isn't gonna last much longer" replied Override standing up "I'll go get them so they come straight here" she said running out of the room as word of the cure spread round everyone.

* * *

Sam and the others arrived in the docking bay, eventually smashing their way into the main control room, where they found Landmine still collapsed on the controls and Optimus on the ground, both affected by the rust. "We have it Optimus" said Sam bending down and jabbing Optimus with the cure. Optimus smiled and nodded "I knew you'd come through" he said as Martin jumped onto the large control panel and jabbed Landmine. He woke up slowly a little while later "How do you feel Landmine?" said Optimus as he stood up, the rust disappearing "Better" replied Landmine looking around "We need to get Red Alert or he won't live to tell the tale" said Hotshot. Landmine nodded and pressed a variety of buttons.

* * *

The quarantined area's sealed entrances and exits suddenly opened and let them all out "Ok people we have the cure! Come to the main control room. The worst affected first please we need to get them before they're turned into scrap and I'll tell you one thing I ain't keen on clean up duty!" said Landmine down the microphone as it echoed down the halls and sectors. Sam and Martin prepared themselves, then they started the give everyone who turned up their jabs. As Sam and Martin watched them all pile in, they saw how caring the Auto-Bots were. The less effected were carrying, even letting the worse affected ones in front of them in line! As Sam passed down the long line of robots, she noticed Evac. "Where's Red Alert?" she said to him "I don't know" replied Evac looking at his hand as the rust started to disappear "He's still with Scattershot! He's too bad to move you have to go to him!" said Override running towards them. She was badly effected, but it didn't stop her beautiful cherry red paintjob show through the dark and dusted rust. It didn't seem to effect her spirit either, nor her speed. Martin gave her a shot and then Sam and Override ran off to get them both before they were turned to scrap.

* * *

As they arrived, Red Alerts visor stopped flashing and faded out. Sam gave him a shot, then she gave Scattershot one "He's gone… You were a little too late…" said Scattershot seeing Red Alert not wake up after the shiny liquid was inserted "Oh no he hasn't" replied Sam opening his chest plate up "What are you doing?!" said Scattershot alarmed to see her grab out a handful of wires "A little Earth trick called Hot-wiring" smiled Sam as she twisted two wires together. She pressed four other wires together, and Red Alert jerked, but then nothing happened. "Charging at 100 volts. Clear!" said Sam as the others stepped backwards. She put the wires together gently. Once again, Red Alert jerked, but then nothing "Charging at 1000 Volts! If this doesn't work nothing will! Clear!" said Sam as she pressed the wires together harshly, bringing three other wires into the mix. Red Alert jerked, and his visor flashed on and off repeatedly "Yes! We have a response!" said Sam closing his plate. Red Alerts visor continued to flicker, but then it turned on strongly "Red Alert? Can you hear me?" said Scattershot quietly "Wha…what happened?" said Red Alert lifting an arm "Welcome back to the land of the living dude! You gave us all quiet a scare. What's it like in sylicon heaven?" smiled Sam as everyone rejoiced "silicon- what? Sam you watch too much TV" smiled Red Alert getting up "Sam! You missed someone" said Evac from the door. Sam looked up and walked over.

* * *

"Jetfire. He barricaded himself in there. He went crazy when he found out he was infected I've never seen him react like that to anything" explained Evac as they reached a closed grey door which had been forced open then forced shut again "Right. Could you blast it open for me?" said Sam reloading her device. Evac blew the door open with ease, and they both walked in. The room was pitch black. Sam switched the light switch, only to find it wasn't working where Jetfire had shot it out randomly. The walls of the room had bullet marks all across them, the holes getting smaller as they reached a point near the floor. Sam whistled "Looks like my brothers old bedroom…" she said as they looked around. As they stepped further in, they stepped in some sort of liquid "What the hell is that?" said Evac as Sam bent down to smell it "oil… What's that doing in here?" pondered Sam wondering if Jetfire was an oil-propelled vehicle "Jetfire?" called Evac quietly into the blackness. A small squeaking noise was heard from the far corner of the room. Sam pointed in the direction of the noise, and Evac shone a light in the dark bullet hole covered corner revealing Jetfire, his face almost consumed by the rust "S-stay away from me…" hissed Jetfire shaking as Sam and Evac edged closer "Come on Jetfire… we're here to help" replied Evac as they walked closer "I said stay away!" shouted Jetfire firing at him. The shot hit, but it was so weak it didn't even phase him. Sam looked up at Evac "I can handle this" she smiled. Evac nodded and handed her a torch so she could find her way, then he walked out to help Red Alert and Scattershot "Hey Jetfire…I heard your not well" said Sam quietly. Jetfire looked around rapidly, shaking so much he looked like he was in the arctic "Must…must get away…can't get infected anymore…" he said still looking round the room "It's ok I'm here. We're gonna make you better ok?" said Sam as she took the device out "No! No you'll make it worse! Everywhere… disease… rust… I can't take it!" panicked Jetfire seeing the small tool "Ok ok calm down. This device won't make it worse; it has a cure in it that will take away all the disease. It'll make you better" said Sam smiling as she showed him the device "Red Alert… Red Alert started this… his face…he gave me this… He needs to be destroyed…" whispered Jetfire to himself "Sam what's your status over?" said Martin down a radio "I'm with Jetfire. He's gone really paranoid I think he has a phobia for diseases… over." replied Sam as Jetfire continued to shake more in fear "How can a robot have a phobia for disease?" said Martin unconvinced "That's like saying how can Sideburn have an addiction for red sports cars" replied Sam trying to calm Jetfire down as he rambled on to himself about the plague "Point taken. Well everyone's done so get back here when you can. I'll send Landmine and Hotshot down to help. Martin out." Said Martin cutting off the radio "Now Jetfire, I'm going to give you a small jab. That'll end it all," said Sam quietly "No… no it'll make it worse! Everywhere… it's everywhere! The rust plague! Disease!" replied Jetfire staring at the tool and trying to move further back into the wall. Sam sighed, and then she rammed the device into Jetfires arm. Jetfire shouted in pain as Sam hooked round his arm so he couldn't pull it out. The device sunk right into his arm, then once it was empty, she pulled it out. Jetfire collapsed against the wall, just as Hotshot and Landmine arrived "I've done it. Sorry he was getting on my nerves with all his rambling" said Sam tossing the empty device aside "Can you guys take him into the main control room as I check for anymore?" she added as she took out the same device, except this one was sealed from where she hadn't used it "Is he gonna be alright?" said Hotshot as they torch lit the room "Yeah he'll be fine. Probably a little shaken but nothing out of the ordinary. He just needs a rest that Cosmic Rust really worked him up" smiled Sam as Landmine walked into the room to grab Jetfire's arms. "Alright. Take him out of here guys" said Sam. They both nodded, and took him into the control room. Sam did a little sweep of the area, eventually giving up finding anyone so she joined them a little while later.

* * *

"Come on Wingsaber you gotta have it just in case!" said Martin as Wingsaber dodged his needle "No way I don't need the jab" replied Wingsaber jumping away to avoid Martin. Jetfire lay still out of it on the floor behind them as they argued. Sam had a thought and smiled "Don't worry about it Martin. He's scared of needles" she said crossing her arms and taking her own needle out secretly "What u say?!" said Wingsaber looking down on her agitated "I said Your Scared Of Needles!" replied Sam slowly and evilly, taunting him. Wingsaber picked her up by the collar "Listen here human!" said Wingsaber but at that moment Sam unleashed her needle and jabbed him in the hand. Wingsaber dropped her and held his hand where she had got him "Got ya!" laughed Sam "That smarts!" said Martin as Red Alert arrived from his own sweep of the area. He transformed and bent down next to Sam "Thanks" He said smiling "Don't mention it" replied Sam "I owe you my life" said Red Alert picking her up and putting her on his shoulder "Yeah! That Hot wiring idea was pretty good thinking" added Scattershot walking over. Martin caught wind of the conversation and crossed his arms "Hot wiring? Sam…!" said Martin as Sam hid behind Red Alerts head "Come get me fatty!" shouted Sam down to him. He looked at Wingsaber and smiled evilly, and he picked him up and put him on Red Alerts other shoulder "Run like the wind Spamhead!" said Martin chasing after her as they played a little game of cat and mouse on Red Alerts shoulders. Everyone laughed watching, when suddenly Jetfire twitched in the corner of the room "Criky…Where am I?" he said sitting up and looking round. He suddenly jerked seeing everyone look at him "What?" he said standing up wobbly. Override ran over and helped him stand, and Sam jumped down from Red Alert to begin her interrogation. "Jetfire…Do you have a fear of disease?" she said looking like Sherlock Holmes "What? That's ridiculous…why I'm not scared of anything," replied Jetfire looking at everyone trying to cover it up. Sam raised an eyebrow "Riiiight. Come on Jetfire we all know" she said crossing her arms "I get the feeling this is going to be a loooong night!" said Wingsaber. Everyone laughed, except Jetfire, who tensed up "Wha Why are you all laughing at me?!" he said stepping backwards. Sam watched his movements carefully then smiled. Jetfire looked down at her "What?" he said constantly looking at everyone one at a time "Your paranoid" she said smiling "What?! Don't be stupid!" replied Jetfire watching her carefully. Sam shrugged "Ok then. But you gotta admit it was funny how you reacted earlier" said Sam turning her back. Hotshot sniggered and Jetfire watched everyone again "What?! That wasn't funny! Don't ignore me!" replied Jetfire taking a step backwards as he was released from Overrides grip "See!" replied Sam turning round "That doesn't prove anything" said Jetfire quietly "Ok don't blow a turbine" said Sam provoking him "Don't blow a- Why you?!" angrily said Jetfire about to pick her up. Sam turned around and faced him, and she pointed her finger at him "What…what are you doing?! Stop it!" said Jetfire stepped backwards and arming his gun "That's enough Sam!" said Optimus as he walked in "I was only proving my point" shrugged Sam as Jetfire leaned against the wall. Optimus had a think "Something is seriously wrong with you Jetfire" he said as Jetfire stood there, his hand shaking where he was holding his gun "What?! Now you're against me too! Your all trying to get rid of me!" snapped Jetfire holding his gun up "Come on Jetfire let me take a look" said Red Alert nicely stepping forward to calm him down "N-No! You're going to take me apart!" said Jetfire aiming his weapon at Red Alert "Jetfire! That's enough! Now let Red Alert check you out that's an order!" said Optimus "YOUR ALL AGAINST ME!" shouted Jetfire as Sam took something out of her back pocket. Jetfire looked around at everyone in fear, then he darted out of the door in an attempt to get away from them all "Hotshot shoot this into Jetfires back" said Sam passing him a small tranquilliser like object "Alright but what is it?" replied Hotshot loading it into his gun and shooting. The device hit Jetfire right in the back. A small series of sparks emitted from his back plate, then he collapsed on the ground "It's a stun dart Don made just in case one of you wouldn't allow me to give you the shot" smiled Sam crossing her arms again. Martin ran over to Jetfire and kicked him in the side "Yep! He's out like a light" he said. Sam looked at him blankly "We already knew that dufus" she said "I know… But I've always wanted to do that!" replied Martin grinning widely.

* * *

They took Jetfire to Red Alerts lab, where Red Alert checked him over carefully "Are you meant to be working after that small kamikaze?" said Sam sitting on a console swinging her legs around "No, but no one else is going to do this" replied Red Alert as he fiddled with Jetfire's circuitry. Sam jumped off of the console and flipped in the air, then she landed next to Jetfire. Red Alert looked at her, but then he got back to his work "So… How would you hot wire him?" she said taking a look at his controls "Well its quite simple really. Jetfire's circuits are different to ours, seeing as he flies. Wingsaber and Evac have around the same design" said Red Alert as he checked all of his systems "Ok now I'll show you to how you call it 'Hot Wire' him" said Red Alert finishing his check. He picked up certain wires, constantly showing Sam which ones to pick up, then he put them together. A shower of sparks flew everywhere, then Red Alert closed his armour. They both stepped back to make sure they weren't in his face, and slowly but surely Jetfire twitched "Aw man…where am I?" said Jetfire sitting up and holding his head "Your in my lab. How do you feel?" replied Red Alert "Like someone's fiddled my circuits… What happened?" said Jetfire looking round "That scare with the Cosmic Rust caused your systems to overheat, which caused your repair system to malfunction and swap a few wires around. But don't worry all fixed" said Sam jumping onto Red Alerts shoulder and sitting down "Thanks…so no more immediate reactions?" said Jetfire standing up "Nope, no more going paranoid" smiled Sam as they all walked back to the main control room, where Scattershot and Hotshot were hard at work "Where is everyone?" said Wingsaber walking in "They're resting" replied Scattershot, his eyes fixed on a screen as he worked "So why aren't you guys resting?" questioned Sam walking in with the others "Someone has to work around here! And since it was my guard duty before all this happened so its only fair" replied Hotshot watching the radar and typing in co-ordinates "Plus, Last time Hotshot had the controls he nearly sent us into a nose dive over the planet Jedjadeen!" added Scattershot. Hotshot sunk into his chair a little more, and Sam giggled quietly. Suddenly, the room started flashing red, and a siren wailed "Deceptacons on the starboard bow!" shouted Hotshot seeing blips appear on the radar "Alright! Finally some action!" said Wingsaber jumping up to head out "Wohoo! Time to bash some heads!" smiled Martin as he and Sam ran to the armoury for a weapon "But what about Optimus and the others?" worried Scattershot "Let them rest! This is payback!" replied Hotshot arming his weapon.

* * *

Sam and Martin reached the weapons room, only to find Red Alert waiting for them "Now how did I guess you were both gonna head here?" he said handing them each a small blaster loaded with fresh magnesium rounds. Sam ran to a small grey room. She opened the door and turned the light on, revealing two hover boards and a spare pair of her katanas "Remember on Cybertron before when I asked you if you can ride a hover board?" asked Sam as she put her swords on "That was on… The future Cybertron right?" replied Martin. Sam looked at him blankly "Roadblock?" she said pulling a strap "Oh yeah! Yeah what about it?" clicked Martin remembering the situation "Well here you go! Get riding!" said Sam shoving a red board with two little jets attached to the back into his hands. She took out a blue on and pressed a little button by the jets. Suddenly, the board sprang to life and hovered in mid air, just above the ground so that Sam could step onto it with no problem at all "Come on!" she said as Martin did the same "Wait you two! You can't just go out there you need breathing equipment!" suddenly said Red Alert bringing over some modern spacesuits "Awesome! They look like Spartan gear!" said Martin putting his helmet on "Thanks Red Alert. You gonna stay here?" said Sam as she put her own helmet on "There's gonna be casualties. It'll be best if I stay put" replied Red Alert as he waved them off "Alright! See ya later!" waved Martin as they both sped out to join the battle.

* * *

"The Auto-bots must be destroyed!" shouted Megatron as he and the other Deceptacons sped into battle "Not today! Megatron!" replied Wingsaber speeding out of the ship in his sonic jet mode, shooting as he flew "I got a bad feeling about this" whispered Sam as they also flew out into the blackness of space "Hey Deceptacons! Meet my friend Bob!" shouted Martin firing his blaster "What?! Humans! What are they doing here?" shouted Starscream as he shot back "Who cares just blast em!" replied Ransack intervening in a little skirmish between Wingsaber and Crumplezone. Wingsaber was knocked backwards as a passing asteroid slammed into Crumplezone "Why the heck did you guys dock in a flipping asteroid belt!" shouted Sam avoiding another asteroid "Ask Prime not me!" replied Martin shooting Starscream upside-down "I wasn't asking you" whispered Sam getting back in on the action "We're out numbered! I suggest we get back and let the turrets do the work!" said Scattershot backing up "Why aren't they firing now?" asked Martin backing up with him to cover his back "They won't fire if there's any Auto-Bots in the way" replied Scattershot as everyone retreated. Well everyone, except Wingsaber of course "Come on!" shouted Sam before they shut the door "I can't there's too many of em! Go I'll hold them off!" replied Wingsaber taking some hits. Sam rushed out to help him and cover his back, but as she came close a controlled shot from Megatron hit her oxygen tank! "Come on Wingsaber we need to move!" said Sam coughing from the lack of air as it escaped through the hole "Go! I'll be fine!" replied Wingsaber going one on one with Megatron "Sam come on!" said Martin down her radio "I ain't goin in without you! Just coz I don't like you doesn't mean I'm gonna sit here and watch you be destroyed!" said Sam struggling to breathe as her air continued to run out "Alright. Come on let's get in before you suffocate" replied Wingsaber giving in and transforming. Sam jumped in just as her air completely ran out "Hang on!" shouted Wingsaber as the Deceptacons saw this a good opportunity to open fire. They all shot at Wingsaber as he sped back into the ship with Sam on bored. "Fire! Aim for the rear!" shouted Megatron as they all concentrated their fire. They all hit Wingsaber in his back thrusters "Hang on! We're going down!" shouted Wingsaber as he missed the door to the ship and began to nose dive towards an asteroid "Sam!" shouted Martin as Scattershot pulled him in fully to seal the door "Let me back out! We need to help them!" shouted Martin trying to open the door again "There's nothing we can do for now! We need to get rid of the Deceptacons then we can help them" said Landmine as Scattershot activated the ships on-board turrets.

* * *

After a pounding, the Deceptacons finally departed with their tails between their legs. But once the dust had cleared, Wingsaber and Sam were nowhere in sight "Wingsaber! Sam! Come in!" said Martin anxiously across the radio "There's nothing by static" said Scattershot checking all frequencies. "What's going on?" suddenly said Evac appearing from the repair bays along with Optimus and Override "The Deceptacons attacked while you were all in stasis and we've lost Wingsaber and Sam!" said Hotshot as Martin watched the cameras outside, hoping to catch a glimpse of Wingsaber or even some smoke from his rear thrusters.  
"Sam…Sam can you hear me?" said Wingsaber as Sam woke up slowly "Yeah… I can hear you. Where are we? What happened?" replied Sam quietly sitting up "We've crashed on some sort of planet" replied Wingsaber, his back emitting black smoke "I can see that you dufus. How long until the others come get us?" sarcastically said Sam looking around. The planet was full of green life. Bushes and flowers surrounded the flat land, while the cliff faces had trees climbing to tremendous heights. There was no sound around beside the trees rustling from the wind. The place seemed deserted "Great. We crash on a uninhabitable planet. Well at least I know there's somewhere for me to live when the Earth blows up" she said standing up "Where you going? You are not leaving me!" shouted Wingsaber as she ran off "I'm gonna climb a tree and see if I can send a signal to the mothership! It's better then sitting around!" replied Sam running off with a small silver weapon in her hand. It was loaded with a small red pellet, that when reacted with the spark of the gun it set off a bright white light signal. Sam left Wingsaber in a clearing, so that she could find her way back easily… and keep an eye on him. As she wandered around the green lands, she spied a very large and tall tree "That'll do" she said to herself as she grabbed one of the large branches and started to climb, the dirt from the base latching onto her already torn clothing.

* * *

"They've gotta be out there somewhere!" said Martin randomly pressing buttons. He didn't actually know what he was doing "Don't press that one!" suddenly said Scattershot taking his attention away from the red button marked specifically as 'Emergency Use Only'. "What does the pretty red button do?" said Martin as Scattershot returned the controls after his fiddling with them. As he pressed away on the many multi coloured buttons, Martin went for a wander around the ship. He wandered around the many corridors, entering many doors that led to yet more corridors "Man this place is like the tardis!" said Martin out loud, hoping someone would hear him. Unfortunatly, no one replied, so he continued to walk alone along the grey walls three times his own size. Suddenly, he heard a noise behind him. Looking backwards and not where he was going, he literally bumped into the ships sidewall. Realising he had wandered to the other end of the ship he looked back to try and find his way back, when suddenly "Hey Martin!" shouted Hotshot running over. His grey body work was shining the usual shade of grey, but the rusted hole in his bonnet still remained "Were you following me?" questioned Martin shaking his longish brown hair out of his eyes "Well I had to make sure you didn't get lost now didn't I? What you doing down here anyway?" replied Hotshot bending down so he wasn't towering over him "Dunno. Since Sam ain't here I felt like a wander. Can you erm… take me back to the control room now?" replied Martin quietly "Yeah. I'll give you a tour if you want" smiled Hotshot transforming into his silver car mode "I see you changed your bumpers back. Sams gonna want those old ones back you know" smiled Martin as he got into the passenger seat. He shut the door and Hotshot sped away in the direction he had come from.

* * *

"Please work!" said Sam shooting off the flare gun. The shot flew up into the air and emitted a light so bright Sam had to look away. As she sat in the tree looking out at the view, she started humming a familiar song "I see a red door and I want it painted black" she sung quietly looking out at Wingsaber who was sitting bored by a bush of pretty blue and purple buds. "Anything?" said Wingsaber down the radio to her as she sat in the tree, swinging her legs over the branch "Nope" replied Sam as she stood up to climb out of the tree, not wanting to look down "I thought you were scared of heights" suddenly remarked Wingsaber "I am. I just don't let it affect me much… Master Splinter said that by focusing on the task at hand you are able to clear your mind of all distractions" said Sam grabbing a smaller branch to help her foot grip the base of the next big twig. Suddenly, her foot slipped. Sam held her breath as she fell a few feet to the damp ground below "Who said what now?" said Wingsaber as she stood back up to catch her breath "Never mind" said Sam looking at her elbows and trousers, now all mud stained. She pulled her dark blue denim jacket over her shoulders, then she slowly started to walk back to where she left Wingsaber, admiring the view as she slowly trundled back through the jungle-like pathway.

* * *

"Optimus! I've intercepted an Auto-Bot flare on the nearby planet! It seems to be Sam and Wingsaber" said Scattershot as everyone ran to their posts "How long will it take for you to get a visual of the planet?" replied Optimus who was in his slightly elevated post on the main deck "Just as long as it took you to say that" smiled Scattershot bringing the planet up on screen "What's going on?" said Martin returning with Hotshot who transformed before he came into view "We've found Sam and Wingsaber" repeated Red Alert who was at his post on the left side of Scattershot "Can you take us down?" said Optimus "I dunno. The ground seems a little dense but I'll try" replied Scattershot as Martin excitedly ran off to get his helmet "Lets go kick some ass! LEEROY JENNKINNS!" he shouted running out of the room. Everyone fell silent "He does know its uninhabited right?" said Override quietly. Everyone shook their heads as the large ship penetrated the atmosphere. Suddenly, the Red Alert siren [No pun included sounded as the ship started wobbling violently "What's going on!" shouted Hotshot over the siren falling over "The atmospheres too thick! We can't land!" replied Scattershot pulling the ship back up into space "So what are we gonna do?" said Evac. Optimus had a small think, then "Where's Jetfire?" he said. Evac got the idea, and went off to find him.

* * *

"Your turn" said Sam as she and Wingsaber sat under a tree. It had started raining while they had been waiting for rescue but the flare's bright light could still be seen vaguely beyond the dark gloomy clouds "I spy with my little eye, something beginning with 'T'" sighed Wingsaber "Trees?" Guessed Sam pretending to be interested "Well done you got it in one. Again." Said Wingsaber "We're not even on Earth and they have typical British weather here" remarked Sam as the rain soaked the ground around them. They sat in silence for a while, then "What's taking them so long? This waiting around is driving me crazy!" complained Wingsaber looking up at the dark clouds for a glimpse of anything that looked like the main ship "Just keep your mouth shut and the time will go by much faster" replied Sam watching the water drop off of the leaves above "What's that supposed to mean?" said Wingsaber turning round to face her "If you could fly in a straight line perhaps we wouldn't be in this mess" muttered Sam under her breath "Well if you hadn't come out to help me then maybe I wouldn't be stuck here with you!" shouted Wingsaber "Well sorry for trying to watch your back! It isn't my fault that I wanted to make sure you were safe!" bellowed Sam standing up "And where are you going?" said Wingsaber "Away from you!" shouted Sam back as she walked away into the rain alone, her back turned from him. Wingsaber watched as her walk turned into a run, then she disappeared into the forest-like abyss of the unknown "Why did I have to crash with her?" whispered Wingsaber to himself as he laid back onto the tree behind him and watched as the rain slowly dropped faster out of the sky.

* * *

"Jetfire! Jetfire! Where are you man?" shouted Evac as he ran around like a headless chicken "In here" replied a voice quietly. Evac looked towards the door ahead of him and stepped inside. Sure enough, there stood Jetfire fiddling with a small turbine "Thought I'd might as well get this sorted while I'm up" he said closing the panel on the device. "What you need?" added Jetfire turning round. But as he did, Evac noticed a small pool of something on the floor "What's that?" he said bending down to have a look "Its nothing… just some erm.. fluid I used to fix the turbine" quickly reacted Jetfire. Evac dipped his finger into the liquid then stood up properly "It's Jet fuel Jetfire you must be leaking it" he said as the cool black liquid oozed down his freakishly large hand "Wingsaber might be leaking why do you immediately expect its me?" said Jetfire quickly "Because you're the only one out of the three of us that has Jet Fuel Jetfire! Plus, Wingsaber isn't here!" replied Evac walking out of the room "Where are you going?" panicked Jetfire seeing him walk "I'm gonna get Optimus and Red Alert" replied Evac, his back turned from him "No don't. Just don't tell them. Not yet" suddenly said Jetfire putting his hand on his shoulder to stop him. Evac turned around to look at him "I just need some time to fix the problem. Its nothing serious just… don't tell them ok?" said Jetfire quietly. Evac looked at him and thought about it "Alright I won't tell them. Yet. As soon as it gets too bad for you to handle I gotta let them know. Deal?"  
"Deal" smiled Jetfire as they both started walking to the main control deck "So what did Optimus want anyway?" he said as Evac explained.

* * *

"Why did I have to crash with him? It could've been Jetfire heck even Optimus! But noooo it had to be him!" shouted Sam to herself as she pulled apart bushes and pushed away leaves. She stopped by the foot of a tree and began to climb, cutting her shoulder half way up. Eventually, she stopped and sat on a strong branch, looking out to the horizon. Watching the wind rustle the trees made her smile and forget almost everything she had just done. It wasn't raining over this part of the planet but looking back she could see the dark clouds over where she had left Wingsaber. But on closer inspection, she could also see thick black smoke rising from the forest, just past their main camp! "Forest fire… Wingsaber!" shouted Sam quickly jumping down from the tree and taking out one of her katanas, which had been sitting on her back since they crashed onto the planet.

* * *

Wingsaber looked around hearing a faint sound, suddenly seeing the dark haze of smoke rising from the nearby trees. Struggling to stand up, he watched as the evil eyed inferno shot around him like a group of children playing in the street. "Sam!" shouted Wingsaber worrying about her safety as well. The rain had stopped so nothing was stopping the mighty blaze from approaching "Wingsaber!" shouted Sam appearing from some burning bushes. She jumped through them quickly before the flames could attach onto her clothing, but her hands were badly burnt from where she had been running through the fire and she kept coughing from inhaling the smoke "Now what have you done?" demanded Wingsaber backing up to the tree which was behind him "I didn't do anything I swear!" replied Sam, her hands pulsing in pain from the red hot fire. They both backed up until the tree behind them was also consumed by the blaze "Why don't we just fly out!" shouted Sam "I can't fly Sam I've already tried! What happened to your hover board?" replied Wingsaber. Sam looked around for it, seeing it under the burning tree. But as she edged towards it, the wooden board base set alight, burning the entire device. A small explosion sounded when the fire hit the jet tank at the end of it "I'm too young to die! I haven't even watched every episode of Transformers RID yet!" panicked Sam jumping onto Wingsaber's shoulder to get away from the blaze. The situation looked completely hopeless, until the fire started to blow backwards and the ground whipped up a windstorm. The sound of a propeller and Jets were heard and as Sam and Wingsaber both looked up, two shadowy figures were hovering above them "Jetfire!" shouted Sam in delight seeing them again "Don't forget about me!" shouted Evac as he lowered a hook for them to both grab on to. Sam jumped from the hook over to Jetfire and Wingsaber was attached, then they both began to ascend up towards the sky. But as they did, a nearby-lit tree collapsed onto Jetfire, making both him and Sam hit the ground. Three more trees bundled on top of them and the small gash in the side of Jetfire's fuel reserves was cracked open slightly bigger. Jet fuel spilt all over the ground around them "Let me out! I'm claustrophobic!" shouted Sam trying to push open the cockpits door. Jetfire opened it and Sam jumped out, accidentally stepping in the leaking fuel "So it was you leaking that stuff! Why didn't you get it fixed!" shouted Sam as Jetfire transformed, still under the pile of fallen trees "I didn't want to worry anyone!" replied Jetfire as the fuel caught light. Evac quickly descended to help out, but as Wingsaber grabbed hold of Sam, the puddle of liquid burst into flames, lighting Sam's shoes and Jetfire's fuel tank along with the pile of trees "Put it out! It's burning my insides!" pleaded Jetfire as he struggled to get free under the pile of heavy trees "Hang on!" shouted Optimus appearing in his flying fire truck mode "Optimus!" said Wingsaber in delight on seeing him. Optimus sprayed water around, putting out most of the blaze. He drenched Jetfire in water, then her descended down and cleared the trees "You need any help?" shouted Evac still suspended in mid-air with Wingsaber "I'll be fine! Get Wingsaber and Sam back to the ship!" replied Optimus picking up a burnt Jetfire. Evac obeyed and ascended into the air, letting Sam into his cockpit as he flew. They arrived back moments later followed by Optimus. Jetfire and Wingsaber were both rushed into emergency care where Scattershot and Red Alert both tended to their wounds. Sam had kicked her shoes off in the struggle, and her hands were badly burnt "It's ok they'll heal" said Sam bandaging them up "Sam!" shouted Martin running into the room "Martin!" replied Sam pointing at him and running back. They both shared a small hug "Don't ever do that again!" said Martin poking her "I don't intend to!" replied Sam as they were joined by Hotshot and Evac "This time I owe you my life" smiled Sam looking up at him "Don't mention it. There is one thing though, what started that inferno in the first place?" replied Evac "If I knew that I'd be a ninja!" said Sam just as Red Alert walked in "How are they doing?" said Optimus "Well Jetfire's gonna have to have a completely new fuel tank and turbine and Wingsaber will need a slight change on his rear thrusters. Scattershot's working on that now" replied Red Alert looking up at him. Hotshot walked quietly over to the controls and sat down to view the radar "Where's everyone else?" asked Sam not seeing them around "They're all out back fixing the damage to the hull. Come on I'll show you" replied Martin grabbing her by the hand and running off. Hotshot spun around and watched them leave "Awww ain't that sweet?" he said smiling. He and Optimus laughed, then they both got on with their work.

* * *

"What's wrong back here then?" asked Sam as they both walked through the corridors "The ship's main hull was damaged when we tried to enter the atmosphere, plus they're building a scout ship so next time we will be able to get down there!" replied Martin as they entered a room. Sam stepped in and looked around. Everywhere she looked there were Transformers. They were all carrying metal and wires to the main structure in the middle of the room, which was a half finished space ship. Half of its main hull was missing. It was suspended in the air. Suddenly, Sam's mobile rung. She took it out of her pocket and looked at the display, showing Becca lit up on it "Yo!" said Sam flicking the blue Motorolla open "Hey Becca… long time to speak! I can't talk right now. Yes I know about the vortex in New York. Me? I'm erm…. I'm at work" she said turning around "Well tell them I say hi back. I really have to go I'm busy. No I'm not ignoring you its just-" But then suddenly the ship shook violently and a red siren wailed "Hang on a sec" said Sam running over to Landmine "What's going on!" she shouted over the sirens wailing "Decepticons attacking!" shouted Hotshot down the speakerphone "That answer your question? Lets move out guys!" replied Landmine ordering everyone as they left for the control deck "I gotta go Becca! I am at work! I gotta go ok? I'll explain more later! Bye!" shouted Sam flipping the phone shut "Maaaan she has issues" suddenly said Martin making Sam jump. He was hanging upside down from one of the ships wings "Oh stop fooling around and come on will ya?" said Sam shaking her head.

* * *

"What's going on?" said Wingsaber quietly looking around "Nothing you need to worry about" replied Red Alert at his side. He was busy twisting wires and soldering parts "Where's Jetfire?" he said looking round wearily "He's in the other room. Scattershot's trying to repair all the damage he took" answered Red Alert not looking up from where he was standing. Wingsaber looked around a little more, then laid back and shut his eyes.

* * *

"Don't those guys ever give up!" shouted Sam as she and Martin joined Hotshot in the control room. Optimus, Evac, Landmine and Override had left to ward off the Decepticons, when suddenly Sam's mobile rung again "Oh for…" said Sam seeing the display. It was Leo "Hello?" said Sam quietly "Where are you two?" shouted Leo angrily on the other end "Oh hi Leo… we're erm.. at my house" lied Sam gritting her teeth "No your not coz that's where I am." Replied Leo "Sam! We could use your help over here!" shouted Hotshot "Hang on a second!" shouted Sam back "What's going on?" said Leo as Sam tried to muffle out the sounds of the explosions "Nothing. Just a Decepticon attack" replied Sam accidentally "Decepticons?! Your not even on the planet are you!" shouted Leo "I can't hear you your cracking up bye!" said Sam making strange noises to sound like the phone was broken. She flipped it shut and turned it off so he couldn't ring, then she joined the others for a game of 'lets blow up the Decepticons with the remote controlled guns'. Optimus and Megatron faced off outside, while Evac faced Starscream. They all feuded outside, while Sam and Martin aimed and fired the ships weapons. "I wish we could go out there and help" whispered Sam quietly as she followed Starscream around carefully "Ditto" replied Martin focusing on Thundercracker. Sam fired on Starscream, but when she hit him Evac was caught in the crossfire. Sam looked away from the screen and put her fist in her mouth in a sign that she had hit him "Sorry!" she shouted so the microphone could hear her "Don't worry about it! Just be careful next time!" replied Evac helping Optimus in his scuffle.

* * *

"You sure this'll work?" asked Mikey strapping into a comfortable chair "It has to work" replied Don as Leo and Raph joined them. Whilst sitting at home alone for the past three weeks, Don had built what resembled a NASA spacecraft out of parts that he had collected over the years. One area was what looked like a piece of a Triceraton warship, another, a part of Inferno's main bodywork. It could be seen by the cherry red colour and the half sliced Auto-Bot insignia "If this doesn't work, then we're gonna have a lot of mess to clean up!" worried Don as the machine rumbled. The doorway ahead was wide open and the sewer clear. The end of the sewer could just be seen. It lead to the streets above. Don flicked a switch and the back of the rocket shuddered "Don. If this doesn't work you'll be doing the cleaning up!" commented Raph as they shot forwards "Yes! We have ignition! Hang onto your shells!" shouted Don as they sped upwards towards the moon.

* * *

As Sam and Martin blasted Decepticon after Decepticon, it was apparent that they were getting nowhere. "Great. Martin I'm dry on ammo" "Join the club" replied Martin as they left the weapons controls "Optimus I'm afraid you guys are on your own! We're outta ammo!" said Martin down his headset as he and Sam rendered everything they could to help out. They were interrupted by Red Alert who suddenly rushed into the dimly lit room "Sam! I need your help" he said panicking "What about me?" replied Martin, feeling offended by the immediate call to Sam and not him. Red Alert looked over at him "You know anything about immediate repairs?" he said as Sam grabbed her katanas that were strewn on the floor "Some... I repaired the Battle Shell for Don a couple fo times..." replied Martin breaking off "Then you come too!" said Sam running back with Red Alert. Martin left his post and followed Sam and Red Alert "What's the problem?" asked Sam as they ran "Jetfire woke up during his repairs and went haywire! It might be the result of the heat but I can't get anywhere near him to find out. And to add onto the problems, he has Scattershot at gun point!" replied Red Alert "Well lets ungun him then!" smiled Martin taking out what looked like a small stunner. The metal object had been sitting in his pocket since the time Sam and him had taken a trip to Cybertron, where they had to use it on Inferno and Megatron. Sam looked at it "You took that from my house!" she said taking the device back "Well it was a good idea bringing it along" suddenly said Red Alert as they all reached the chamber.

* * *

The brightly lit room was in tatters. Everything in the area had either been destroyed or damaged. Sam looked around and started picking up pieces "If we can make some sort of paralysing device, perhaps we can do this without harming him" she said. Martin stopped and looked confused "Isn't that what the stunner's for?" he said. Red Alert picked up a huge chunk of metal "It's too strong. If we use it on him whilst he's in that condition it could extinguish his spark" he said as Sam rummaged around a pile of tools for a hammer "It's bashing time!" she said bringing out a metal sledge hammer just small enough for her to lift. They all worked on the weapon in silence so that they didn't bring attention to themselves.

* * *

Jetfire stood in the middle of the room, his eyes transfixed on Scattershot, who was stuck in the corner. Jetfire had taken a beam from a destroyed machine and jammed it through his arm into the metal wall so that he couldn't move. It was tightly wedged in, so Scattershot wasn't going anywhere fast. "Jetfire if you don't let me help Wingsaber he isn't going to last!" pleaded Scattershot trying to pull out the chunk of metal out of his arm as it sparked and spluttered "No! Keep still or I'll shoot!" replied Jetfire lifting his right laser. He walked towards Scattershot slowly and put it to his head, pointing it downwards so it would pass right through. Scattershot kept still just as Wingsaber looked over. He wasn't in any shape to fight, or move at that matter. "Hey! What the-" he said leaning up from the medical bed "Don't move!" shouted Jetfire aiming his other blaster at him. Wingsaber ignored Jetfire's command and stood up, his legs sparking "No! You'll get yourself destroyed!" shouted Scattershot as Wingsaber edged forward painfully.

* * *

"This better work" mumbled Sam as Red Alert put the last few components together "It has to" replied Red Alert. The small object looked just like a blaster, but inside was the stunner and a cancellation device. Its small metal frame dampened the stunner to the exact level of power that they needed. "Alright lets go" said Sam hoping it was going to work. She would be the one firing the shot at Jetfire, so she only hoped it would work. If it didn't she could either be killed or worse, she could kill him. Sam gulped, then Red Alert transformered into a red and white 4X4 and they sped off to save their friends.

* * *

"I'm telling you now before I do anything Jetfire. Put the guns down and we'll say no more about it" said Wingsaber hiding the pain from where he was walking on damaged legs "Stay back!" replied Jetfire pushing the laser further into Scattershot's head. The weapon bent his metal under the pressure and it started the split, leaving a small open hole in his head "Stop it Jetfire! What the heck is wrong with you!" shouted Wingsaber seeing Scattershot in agony from the attack "I…I don't know! Stop me!" replied Jetfire not knowing what was wrong with him "Alright freeze!" shouted Martin as they all smashed their way through the barricaded door. Red Alert skidded in sideways his sirens blaring. Sam opened her window "Open up it's the pigs" she said in a mans voice as they prepared for attack. Jetfire looked over at them and fired his spare weapon. Red Alert dodged it and Sam and Martin jumped out, Sam armed with the new weapon and Martin with a blaster "Don't hit him" said Sam as Jetfire shot at them "But…" argued Martin "No Buts!" snapped Sam taking out a katana in her spare hand. She thought that she could block Jetfires shots using a single katana, but Unfortunatly she wasn't as strong as Leo, so they just pushed her further backwards "What the hell do you think your doing?" said Martin "Something I thought I'd be able to do by now!" replied Sam trying her best to hold off the bullets. Red Alert ran over to Wingsaber "Can I sit down now?" said Wingsaber. Red Alert nodded and he collapsed backwards quickly to get off his dented broken legs. Red Alert tended to his wounds, but Scattershot was in more peril than he thought.

* * *

"You might wanna get started," said Raph as he and Leo took to the shadows "I knew it wasn't gonna work" mumbled Leo as Don and Mikey had started the cleaning up process. The rocket that had 'made' hadn't made it past the ozone layer. Infact, it hardly got in the air! Don hung his head low as he picked up the wreakage, not saying a word as Raph and Leo were on lookout just in case they were attacked.

* * *

The room was full of explosions as Sam and Jetfire fought, but suddenly an outburst of bangs from outside the craft knocked Sam off balance. As she fell she accidentally dropped the gun, sending it flying towards Jetfire. She also dropped her katana, which neatly sliced into the ships flooring "It's over" said Jetfire aiming a gun at her. Sam looked into the tip of the weapon and closed her eyes waiting to hear the crack of the flint. But instead of that, she heard a rather large crash, then a painful shout from Scattershot. She opened one eye to see Jetfire crashed out on the floor and Martin standing on his head, the blaster in his clutches "Stupid biatch" she said smiling. Sam got up and ran to Scattershot who was in dire need of some help. Jetfire had shot the gun he had been holding to his head, but it had missed its target and injected into his back instead. The bullet had travelled from the top of his head; down his back and into the ships floor "Alright Scattershot. Just relax and it'll be ok" comforted Sam as Red Alert ran over "Yeah right… I knew something like this was gonna happen I just knew it!" replied Scattershot putting his free hand on the large round bullet hole on his head. "What caused that?" said Martin throwing the stunner aside since it was now completely burned out "I dunno. I was just repairing his systems around his spark when he woke up and went all Decepticon on me! Now could you do me a favour and GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" shouted Scattershot. Red Alert had already started pulling on the chunk of metal but Jetfire had wedged it in tight "We're going to have to tug it right out. It's gonna hurt" said Red Alert as Sam and Martin grabbed onto the metal as well. Wingsaber limped over to help out and they all got ready to pull "Isn't there any other way?" worried Scattershot "Yeah… we take your arm off" said Martin moving closer to the wall to get some more grip "After three. One. Two" said Sam "Three!" shouted Wingsaber. They all tugged hard on the metal girder. Scattershot gripped onto it as well to try and get it out since he knew the faster it was out the sooner the pain would stop "What's going on in here?" suddenly said Optimus walking into the room with Hotshot and Landmine at his sides. The group continued to pull, when eventually it popped out of the wall and out of Scattershot. Everyone fall backwards, except Scattershot who just fell forwards "Got it" laughed Sam as Red Alert threw the chunk away. Optimus surveyed the scene, saw Jetfire on the ground and Scattershot's injuries, but he still couldn't anticipate what had happened while he and his troops had been out fighting. Sam and Martin walked over to Jetfire, who was laying face down on the cold floor and wedged open his back plate. "I want answers. Now!" demanded Optimus. Red Alert walked over and started explaining, while Sam and Martin journeyed deep into Jetfires back systems. After a while, Martin gave up and went to help Scattershot "What the hell!" shouted Sam, her top half of her body still submerged in wires "What you found Sam?" asked Martin still trying to figure out how to repair the heavy damage Scattershot had taken "Please tell me you still have you shot needle Martin coz I'm gonna need it" said Sam. Martin ventured into his jean pockets and pulled out his needle that he had used before to help the Auto-bots with the terrible Cosmic rust problem. Sam started pulling wires and brought out a large dark brown ball of rust "What the hell is that?" said Martin as Optimus and Red Alert watched on "This my fellow Looney is what I call a cosmic cocoon. Inside this is Jetfire's spark," said Sam putting it onto the floor. Scattershot looked up "What? How could it be in there?" asked Red Alert. Sam took out a katana and looked up at Hotshot "You remember on Earth when I said the problem had evolved since it was last messed with" Hotshot nodded "Well this is one of the devastating things it can do. It's been manipulating Jetfire like a puppet, using his skill strength and power to attempt to wipe out every last being in the galaxy"  
"But how did it survive after we tangled with it?" said Optimus "You didn't run a diagnostics scan did you? Nor did you check where it came from and destroy the last of it. You could've prevented this!" replied Sam evilly eyeing the great leader up. He kept quiet, eventually leaving the room. Martin came over with the needle and Sam took it from him and broke it in half. She smeared the oozy liquid over the top of the ball of rust, then she jammed her katana in "What are you doing?" asked Martin. Everyone else was thinking the same thing "I'm gonna attempt to get his spark out! If we can remove it from its prison perhaps we can stop this stupid disease once and for all. Its because of this Jetfire's been having all these different mood swings" she said, her eyes fixed on the ball as she carefully pulled it open with her sword. Red Alert came over and activated his repair drill. He cut through the rust like a knife through butter and the bright spark of Jetfire was revealed, "Show off" smiled Sam as they carefully lifted the lightly humming ball out of the darkness of the cocoon and back into Jetfire's body. Red Alert installed it, then they all moved back and waited. He didn't move. Martin stepped forward and put his hands together as if he was praying "By the power of baby Jebus, I say awaken!" he said kicking Jetfire in the side. Jetfire jolted slightly, then he slowly moved and sat up "What happened? Last thing I remember I was being sealed in c block with Override and some other blokes" he said looking round the room. Sam smiled "You fill him in" she said to Martin. He nodded and Sam took out her mobile. She turned it back on and rung Becca "Yo! Sorry for cutting off. I have a lot of explaining to do I know" she said finding a quiet spot "All's well that ends well" said Landmine to Hotshot "Yep. And the good thing is we won't be seeing that Cosmic rust again!" replied Hotshot as they left the room.

* * *

"Alright Sam. Hurry on back you and Martin have training to do. Oh and you can explain the rest when you return." said Leo finishing his call. He walked back into the Lair smiling, now knowing breifly what had been going on. "They back yet?" asked Raph lifting his weights "Not yet but they're gonna be back tonight around 1" replied Leo. Mikey walked over "You guys! I just got a triple high score on the Curse of the Butterfly sword!" he said excitedly. They all went over to look, just as Don came through the door "Finished?" said Leo looking over at him "Yep" replied Don sitting down knackered. He had cleaned every last piece of the ship from the sewers, and the parts that had made it into the street. Leo and Raph joined Mikey in playing games, while Don looked up at the ceiling, eventually dozing off to sleep.

* * *

"Martin come in a bit" said Sam. She was holding a small camera that she kept with her constantly. Martin jumped down infront of Hotshot "Hey!" said Hotshot. He was sitting on the ground. Everyone was posed for the picture, even Scattershot and Wingsaber! Scatterhot and Hotshot were at the front with Martin. The next row stood Optimus in the middle, Jetfire to his left and Evac on the right. Override was standing next to Evac and Wingsaber stood leaning on Evac. Everyone else stood in the back rows "Alright! Say Decepticons suck!" shouted Sam "Decepticons Suck!" roared the group of Auto-bots as the picture was taken.

* * *

"So that's how it was" said Sam to Leo as she explained what happened. Leo nodded and smiled "Well at least you told the truth. Next time, tell me when your going planet hopping and don't tell Don to tell us a lie. He isn't a good lier" replied Leo. Sam nodded and bowed to her sensai, then she left to get home. As she left the Lair, a small smirk arose on her face "Nope don't worry...I'll get Mikey to next time" she sniggered to herself

* * *

"Hotshot report to the control deck" said Optimus on his radio. Hotshot walked in through the door "Yes sir?" he said "I need you to make a delivery run to Cybertron. Inferno should meet you there at these co-ordinates" ordered Optimus handing him a small black package "Yes sir I'll leave at once" replied Hotshot saluting. He left the room passing Wingsaber in the halls "Where are you off to in such a hurry?" asked Wingsaber stopping him "To Cybertron. I need to make a delivery" replied Hotshot walking off to the escape hatch.

* * *

"Night Burned Aardvark!" shouted Sam through the door "Night TMNT130!" was the reply. Sam shook her head smiling, then took out the picture she had taken on Cybertron. She looked at it and smiled as she placed it onto her shelf, along with all her other 'souvineers'. On the top shelf was a black hat, just like Freddy Krugar. Just below it was a picture of her along with Martin and Becca, her two best friends. She had framed it in a neon blue frame that when touched it lit up like a christmas tree. She smiled looking at it then placed the picture she had taken next to another object. The object was a small blue box, concealed inside a glass box. She lifted the top off of the box and took the small blue box out. As she opened it, the shine of a spark lit the room. It was the piece of Inferno's spark that he had given her just before he sacrificed himself "As long as this piece of my spark burns, I shall never die" quietly mumbled Sam repeating the words he had written. She placed the box back into its glass casing, then put the picture into a frame, placing it next to it. She took out another copy of the same picture, and put it into her photo album "Another journey bites the dust. Wonder what I'll do tomorrow?" thought Sam to herself collapsing onto her bed. Moonz came and joined her and slowly they both fell asleep.

* * *

The wind howled outside as the moonlit streets laid bare. Jetfire watched as all the lights in Sam's blue bungalow went out, then he transformed, and took off into the swirly vortex otherwise known as a space bridge. "Bye Sam..." smiled Wingsaber following Jetfire into the portal. His jets were heard all over the city as it closed behind him, leaving it silent like it had been deserted for years. Police sirens wailed from inside the city, marking the end of another successful day for the Auto-Bots.

* * *

By Sam Taylor  
17,199 Words to this point.  
Nerr.  
Well 17,207 here... 


End file.
